Why Would She do This?
by Kasanelover
Summary: When everyone finds out Miku hates Christmas, Piko and Teto decide they have to something to change her mind. What will they do? Can they change Miku's mind? I do not own any of the Vocaloid or Utauloid in the story. :3


**Hey! ;D I don't own any of the Utauloid or Vocaloid in the story.**

Morning was beautiful like always. The sky was filled with shades of pink, orange, yellow, blue, and a few clouds. Birds were softly chirping and a gently breeze causing trees to sway left and right with much grace. The only ones enjoying this were 2 teens named Utatane Piko and Kasane Teto. They sat outide their house, waiting for everyone else in New Vocaloid City to awaken from their slumber.

"This is so beautiful, Piko." Teto said while holding onto Piko's arm.

"It is. And you know the best part about it?" Piko asked.

"What?" Teto asked while moving her lion tail.

"It's almost Christmas. You know how things are around the holidays." Piko replied.

"Oh I do. It's so jolly and on certain occasions, romantic." Teto said.

"Oh, what would we do without Santa?" Piko asked.

"Why are we bringing up Santa so suddenly?" Teto asked.

"If it weren't for him...and the Lord, we wouldn't celebrate such a holiday." Piko replied.

"Oh right." Teto said with her face slightly pink.

"You know, we need more people like him. There are so many cold hearted people out there and they need to be jolly and friendly like Santa." Piko said.

"Tell me about it." Teto said.

"I just did." Piko said.

Teto giggled and kissed Piko's cheek.

"Morning." A man with long, red hair said.

"Hi Ted." Piko and Teto said in unison.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked.

"Waiting for everyone to wake up like always." Piko replied.

"Can't you do that inside?" Ted asked.

"No." Teto replied.

"Don't see why not." Ted said.

"Because we can't enjoy everything Mother Nature has in store for us inside." Piko said.

"Yes you can. You can see it through what I like to call a window." Ted said.

"We like to see it and experience it, Ted. You wouldn't understan though. You stay in your house all day." Piko said.

"First of all, you live in that house! Second of all, why would I waste my time out here getting stung by bees and pecked at by birds when I can enjoy the comfort of my own home?" Ted asked.

"First of all, you don't get stung by bees or pecked at by birds _unless_ you bother them. Second of all, you can't see the many miracles of God inside of a house." Piko replied.

"I can't eat outside without worrying about animals stelaing my food!" Ted said.

"Stop making up excuses!" Teto said.

"Ugh! You two never give up." Ted said.

"We know." Teto and PIko said in unison.

"*sigh* What do you guys plan on doing later?" Ted asked.

"We're going to visit Miku, spread some Christmas cheer, get a tree, you know. The normal things we do around Christmas." Piko replied.

"Can I go with you?" Ted asked.

"I don't know. We know you well enough." Piko replied.

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

"You can be pretty annoying sometimes." Teto replied.

"And you're not very helpful sometimes." Piko added.

"I can be helpful! And I am not annoying!" Ted said.

"In our opinion, you are." Teto and Piko said in unison.

"Well, I'm not! I'm going with you guys." Ted said.

"No you're not." Piko said.

"Why not?" Ted asked.

"Because we don't want you to. You'll prbably pick out a tree _you _want, make _us _cut it down for you, make _us _trim it, and make _us _do all the hard work." Piko replied.

"Screw you, i never did that before." Ted said.

"LIAR!" Teto yelled.

"I am not a liar!" Ted said.

"Yes you are! You did the same thing to me for 5 years straight!" Teto said.

"Really? You expect me to believe you after what Teto just said?" PIko asked.

"...shut up. Point is, I'm going with you guys, wether you want me to or not." Ted said.

"Ritsuko, come get your boyfriend." Piko said.

"She's not even here!" Ted said.

"Hi Ted." Ritsuko said.

"Ah! Wh-wh-when did you get there?" Ted asked.

"Just now." Ritsuko said.

"Oh...well, don't scare me like that." Ted said.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with the kids." Ritsuko said.

"Stop making it seem like they're our children! And that gives you no right to scare me!" Ted said.

"But the live with us as if they were our own." Ritsuko said.

"That's because they don't have money to live some where else!" Ted said.

"Wrong. We saved a little over $1,100,000." Piko said.

"How did you get all that money?!" Ted asked.

"We have jobs." Teto replied.

"Since when did you get job?" Ted asked.

"Since I met PIko, that's when." Teto replied.

"Piko, I think you're a butt." Ted said.

"What the heck did I do wrong?!" Piko asked.

"My sister has a job and she's only 15!" Ted replied.

"What does that have to do with me?" Piko asked.

"She never had a job until you came in." Ted replied.

"Ted, leave Piko alone." Teto said.

"Fine." Ted said.

"Hey, you got further than last time." Ritsuko said.

"I did? How far did I get last time?" Ted asked.

"It took them 2 minutes to beat you. This time, it took them 5." Ritusko replied.

"Oh, that's good, that's good." Ted said.

"Good my horse butt. Either way, we still beat you." Piko said.

"But it's taking you a little longer to beat me, meaning that I'm getting closer to winning your pathetic arguments." Ted explained.

"You're the one who starts'em!" Teto said.

"Whatever! Point is I have a higher chance of kicking your butts." Ted said.

"You're crazy." Piko said.

'The good kind of crazy anyway." Ted added.

"No. The bad kind of crazy. I'm suprised you're not in cookie bin yet." Piko scoffed.

"Screw you, shota!" Ted snapped.

"Ted!" Teto said.

"What, he is a shota!" Ted said.

"I AM A MAN!" Piko hissed.

"You don't look like one." Ted scoffed.

"He is one, Ted! Leave Piko alone!" Teto said.

"Alright, alright!" Ted said.

"*sigh* Let's go Piko." Teto said. She rose from the ground and stretched her wings.

Piko got up and turned into a horse and waited for Teto.

"Where are you guys going?" Ritsuko asked.

"To visit Miku, pick and cut down a tree, and spread some Christmas cheer." Piko replied.

"Oh, sounds nice! Do you mind if I come?" Ritsuko asked.

"Don't bring Ted." Teto replied.

"No fair!" Ted said.

"It is fair. You won't stop insulting me." Piko said.

"And? You do the same thing behind my back!" Ted said.

"No he doesn't. He says nice things about you and actually looks forward to being your brother in law when we get married!" Teto said.

"...really?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"Oh...well...uh...um...uhhhh...uuummmmm...I got nothng." Ted said.

"We know." Teto said.

"Shut up." Ted said.

"Let's get going." Ritsuko said. She mounted PIko.

"Right." Piko said. He ran threw the wind like there was no tommorow.

Teto looked at Ted for a few minutes before soaring in the air. Ted sighed and walked back inside the house.

"Stupid shota." Ted mumbled.


End file.
